clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Dimension
The Box Dimension is one of the Dimensions added during the April Fools Party 2009 that can be accessed through a Portal Box. It is the only room accessible through an Igloo. The only way a penguin can currently get here is if they own a Box Portal, or if they go to a penguin's igloo that has a Portal Box in it. A Portal Box can also appear at Puffle Parties to get to the Orange Puffle room, or at April Fools' parties to access the portals to many new dimensions. During the Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2013, you could access the Box Dimension by going to the Beach and going in the box. In the future, there may be new areas opening in the Box Dimension that lets penguins move from room to room just like the Club Penguin Island. History For the April Fools' Party 2009, Gary opened a portal to a dimension full of boxes and it has been there ever since. In June 2009, after the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored in the Box Dimension. However, on February 11, 2010, the plants were removed. The Box Dimension was one of the rooms that the Orange Puffle was discovered in. It would pop up in a box every fifteen minutes. The orange puffle is called Plok. It is named by the category of silly puffle. On February 10, 2011, an orange box appeared floating in the top right corner of the room, for the construction of the Orange Puffle room for the Puffle Party 2011. The game Puffle Launch reveals that there are more areas of the Box Dimension than what can be explored at the time. During the April Fools Party 2011, Rookie opened other dimensions by mistake, and if you found your way around them all and you got all the box parts you would receive a Box Costume. You could use it to enter A Strange Dimension. During the April Fools' Party 2012, two more dimensions opened up, and penguins finally found the original home of the Orange Puffles, Orange Puffle Dimension. Trivia *The box dimension is much like space due to the fact that things float in mid air, making it a zero gravity environment for boxes, but not penguins, and snowballs have a strange course in this room. * Snowballs used to be able to bounce in this area, if you threw them from corner to corner. This doesn't work anymore. *The Orange Puffle that appears may be in a small orbit of the area because it comes every fifteen minutes and always moves the same way,also on Club penguin times issue number 419 it is revealed his name is Plok *All the boxes from the April Fools' Day 2009 came from the Box Dimension. *This is where the video, Nyan Puffle is set. *When the Box Dimension is accessed when it is not the April Fools' Party, none of the dimensions are accessible. *Rookie is mostly found here during April Fools' Parties. *A possible upcoming feature in the game, Server Jumping, uses the Portal box (A possible future Hand item) to do so. Gallery File:Rookies_opens_new_rooms.jpg|Rookie opens up new rooms in the Box Dimension. File:Boxdimension.png|The Box Dimension before the April Fools' Party 2011. Screenshot 300.png|The Portal Box. File:Puffle_PTY_Box_Dimension_With_Cookies_and_Orange_Puffles.png|The Box Dimension during the Puffle Party 2012. File:Puffle_PTY_2012_Box_Dimension_Entrance.png|The Box Dimension Entrance during the Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 686.png|The Box Dimension during the April Fools' Party 2012. BoxDimensionPowerCard.png|A Card-Jitsu power card featuring the Box Dimension. See also *Box Store *April Fools Day 2009 *Rookie SWFs *Box Dimension *The music Category:Places Category:Dimensions Category:April Fools'